familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Leavenworth County, Kansas
Leavenworth County (county code LV) is a county located in Northeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 76,227. Its county seat and most populous city is Leavenworth. The county is a part of the Kansas City Metropolitan Area. Law and government Leavenworth County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.92%) is land and (or 1.08%) is water. This county's watershed connects with both the Kansas River basin on the south via Stranger Creek and has a Missouri River port city to the east.Big Stranger Creek Rogers, H.D., and Johnson, A. Keith. Kansas and Indian territory in The Atlas of the U.S. of North America, Canada, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland, Mexico, Central America, Cuba and Jamaica . London: E. Stanford, 1857 (no scale). A historical reference showing the Kansas Territory including parts of Colorado. Shows the westward trails.Lower Kansas (Surf Your Watershed) Adjacent counties * Platte County, Missouri (north) * Wyandotte County (east) * Johnson County (southeast) * Douglas County (southwest) * Jefferson County (west) * Atchison County (northwest) History Leavenworth County was formed on August 30, 1866 from free territory and is among the first 33 counties, which were formed by the first territorial government. It was named, as was its county seat, after Henry Leavenworth, an officer in the War of 1812. Leavenworth County had the first Kansas State University extension agent in the State. Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 68,691 people, 23,071 households, and 17,210 families residing in the county. The population density was 148 people per square mile (57/km²). There were 24,401 housing units at an average density of 53 per square mile (20/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 84.2% White, 10.4% Black or African American, 0.7% Native American, 1.1% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.2% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.8% of the population. There were 23,071 households out of which 38.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.4% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.4% were non-families. 21.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 26.7% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 33.0% from 25 to 44, 22.2% from 45 to 64, and 9.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 113.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 116.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,114, and the median income for a family was $55,805. Males had a median income of $40,047 versus $26,029 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,292. About 4.8% of families and 6.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.8% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2005 estimate): Annual estimates of the population to 2005-07-01. Released 2006-06-21. * Leavenworth, 35,213 (county seat) * Lansing, 10,214 * Tonganoxie, 3,774 * Basehor, 3,287 * Linwood, 382 * Easton, 357 * Bonner Springs, which is also located in Wyandotte and Johnson Counties. Unincorporated places * Coldspur * Fairmount * Fall Leaf * Jarbalo * Kickapoo * Lowemont * Millwood * Reno * Springdale Townships Leavenworth County is divided into ten townships. The cities of Lansing and Leavenworth are considered governmentally independent and are excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Delaware || 17450 || || 1,361 || 22 (57) || 62 (24) || 3 (1) || 4.19% || |- | Easton || 19625 || || 1,245 || 11 (30) || 109 (42) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Fairmount || 22325 ||Basehor || 6,266 || 61 (159) || 102 (39) || 0 (0) || 0.39% || |- | High Prairie || 32125 || || 1,768 || 14 (37) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.27% || |- | Kickapoo || 36700 || || 1,760 || 15 (40) || 114 (44) || 3 (1) || 2.39% || |- | Reno || 58950 || || 1,143 || 10 (27) || 111 (43) || 2 (1) || 1.56% || |- | Sherman || 65000 || || 2,367 || 22 (57) || 108 (42) || 3 (1) || 2.44% || |- | Stranger || 68500 || || 2,451 || 19 (50) || 127 (49) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Tonganoxie || 70825 ||Tonganoxie (part) || 4,852 || 35 (91) || 137 (53) || 1 (0) || 0.66% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts *Fort Leavenworth USD 207 (Web site) *Easton USD 449 (Web site) *Leavenworth USD 453 (Web site) *Basehor-Linwood USD 458 (Web site) *Tonganoxie USD 464 (Web site) *Lansing USD 469 (Web site) Colleges/Universities * United States Army Command and General Staff College * University of Saint Mary ;Historical * Leavenworth Normal School closed Notable people :See List of people from Leavenworth County, Kansas * Sean Malto, professional skateboarder * Wayne Simien, professional basketball player See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Leavenworth County, Kansas * Lenape & Christian Munsee * Ernest Fox Nichols - Educator & MIT physicist * Fort Leavenworth (Frontier Army Museum) * Freedom's Frontier, NE Kansas National Heritage Area * Kansas Sampler, shares insights on community character References Further reading ;County * History of Leavenworth County Kansas; Jesse Hall and LeRoy Hand; Historical Publishing; 684 pages; 1921. (Download 27MB PDF eBook) ;Kansas * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Leavenworth County * Leavenworth County Development Corporation * Frontier Military Historic Byway ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Leavenworth County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Leavenworth County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855 Category:Kansas counties on the Missouri River